Zenfyre
An artistic girl, sister of Kupo, who runs an unofficials shop called Zenfyre's Unofficials which mainly specializes in unofficials of Nintendo characters, but will also make unofficials of other characters too. She originally found out about Pokeplushies from being one of Cartoonist (better known as Quetzal)'s many DeviantWatchers on Deviantart.com and joined Pokeplushies on Mar 07, 2008. Her main art media is Adobe Photoshop CS with the aid of a Wacom Tablet. However due to computer problems, she is forced to use a not-as-good Photoshop (Elements) on her mom's computer. Other than that she is notorious for appearing in the The Legend of Zelda Clan, responsible for making two banners for the clan, and has an obsession over Zant; the main antagonist from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is also the one who originally wrote this article. (Yay, how vain am I?) Interests As you can tell from her unofficials shop, she loves video games especially if they're Nintendo. One of her favorite video game series is the Legend of Zelda (hence why she's in the Zelda clan) with Zant being her favorite character. She also loves drawing of course, which she has taken seriously since the summer of 2003 when she was inspired by all the wonderful fantasy artists on the internet. As well, Zenfyre spends a lot of time making pretty web pages, preferring to use pure HTML rather than any sort of web layout-making program. She also loves nature, fantasy, and has somewhat of a rainbow fetish too. Dislikes Though she is more of the positive type, there are some things that she does not care for or doesn't like at all, these include: art thieves, snobs, rap music, summer heat waves, mold, the creepy crawly kind of bugs, and oddly enough hippos. Adoptables Zenfyre is quite the collector of adoptables, owning 75+ different kinds, all in which can be seen at her offsite museum (the museum layout she coded and drew herself). Some of her favorite adoptables in possession are her Wolf Cylin, Orca Cylin, Dark Swim/Fly Chao, Devil Chaos Chao, and her Olympics Panda. As for unofficial fan-made adoptables go she rather cherishes her Zant unofficial she made and the loves the unofficial Cylin of her fursona/gryphsona; Akira, that Buzz made in an art exchange. Friends on Pokeplushies Zenfyre's friends mainly revolve around active members of The Legend of Zelda Clan and her unofficials shop. She does not make friends as easily as other people do, but here are a few people she considers her friends: *Kupo - "Well, she's my sister and all." *BlackBrigade - "My real life friend who doesn't go on Pokeplushies anymore." *Tom - "The Ninja Mod is great for roleplays!" *~Princess Zelda~ - "Founder of the awesome Zelda Clan." *Lunarstarly - "Clan member, and does a good job at being one of my shop helpers." *ArcticFox57 - "Another clan member and shop helper, she has also done well helping me maintain my shop." *Cursede - "Thinks my art is epic win, also a regular in the clan and fellow Linebeck fan." *Politoed - "Another active clan member and lord of all Politoeds."